Kaguya Houraisan
Character Synopsis Kaguya Houraisan is the main antagonist of Imperishable Night. She was once a princess of the Lunarians, a race of people living on the Moon. Due to illegally creating the Hourai Elixir with Eirin Yagokoro, they ended up living on Earth and what would eventually be Gensokyo. She is currently the princess of Eientei. Character Statistics Tiering: High 3-A ', likely '''Low 2-C ' '''Verse: Touhou Project Name: Kaguya Houraisan Gender: Female Age: More than likely 1300 years old Classification: Hourai Immortal, Former Lunarian Princess Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spatial Manipulation (Created an endlessly expanding corridor in Eientei), Time Manipulation, limited Reality Warping (Her powers allow one to become "Eternal", of which allows those who are affected to be exempt of any change and essentially freezing them in time indefinitely, and she can cause things to happen instantaneously), Danmaku (Every character in Touhou are capable of creating scatters of energy to overwhelm an opponent), Non-Physical Interaction (Can destroy evil spirits and phantoms, whom of which are Non-Corporeal), Dimensional Travel (Traveled through many Otherworlds), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5. Hourai immortals no longer possess a concept of life and death), Regeneration (Low-Godly). Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Makes one's soul invincible and harder to kill due to strong defense), Death Manipulation (Lacks a concept of Life and Death), Mind Manipulation(Lunarians are immune the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Probability Manipulation (Has a high probability that is unable to be lowered) Destructive Ability: High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ (On the same league as Toyosatomimi no Miko , who created Senki, an infinite sized realm considered big enough to be a otherworld. Created an infinite corridor comprised of infinite pieces of history and events) Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Should be no slower than Reimu Hakurei, who casually flies interstellar distances in the Dream World while fighting various enemies) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: High Universal, likely Universal+ (Should be able to defeat average Youkai, whom of which can contend with Reimu Hakurei) Durability: High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+(Harder to kill due to Immorality granted from The Hourai Elixir and Regeneration of a Low-Godly Scale) Stamina: Very High '(Fought against Mokou for hours on a daily basis, even being defeated by her and continously getting up to fight again) 'Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), Planetary with Eternity Manipulation (Broke the eternal night in Imperishable Night, which stopped the Moon from setting), further with Instant Manipulation (Kaguya seemingly exists within and perceives multiple timelines at once) Intelligence: Above Average '''(Due to being around with a genius as both her teacher and servant.) '''Weaknesses: Treated as being lazy and lacking experience in Hand to Hand Combat Other Attributes List of Equipment: The 5 Impossible Requests: *The Buddha's stone begging bowl, *A jeweled branch of Hourai, *The legendary robe of the fire-rat of China, *A colored jewel from a dragon's neck, *And a legendary Cowrie treasure. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Manipulation of Eternity:' Kaguya is able to apply eternity onto other people and objects, trapping them in a state of immutability. Things that possess eternity reject all change; they can't change and cannot be interacted with or affected by outside forces. The exact application of this power varies on the scale and on what it is applied to. It has shown the ability, for example, to stop the growth of plants, stopping the movement of objects such as flowing water or preventing an object from being broken by outside sources. She has also managed to apply "eternity" on a specific situation, such as the lack of history of Eientei. By doing so, she prevented anything from significantly changing there, alongside preventing any "history" of happening to it, which made it impossible for anyone from the outside to find or interact with the place. This spell had lasted years before Kaguya manually undid it. *'Manipulation of the Instantaneous:' Through manipulation of the instantaneous, Kaguya is apparently able to perceive and exist within different timelines, and she can manipulate the instantaneous so that things can happen in a literal instant. Watatsuki no Toyohime described the "instant" (also known as "Femto") as being what makes up time, the smallest unit of time measurable. She used it to compare it to the "Femto Ropes" she used on Yukari, being ropes made out of infinitely small strings all tied on themselves, making them unbreakable. This implies that an "instant" is also infinitely small. Kaguya is able to use said "instants" to construct the "Endless Corridor" by infinitely linking small gaps of space-time together, effectively creating an infinite corridor. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Touhou Project Category:Aliens Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Princess Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Lunar Capital Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Danmaku Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regenerators Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2